Sleep Deprivation
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: Edo, Jun, Zane, and my OC Dragonheart on a boat desperately tying to act normal, all the while the teachers are causing mayhem in the backround. mild suggestive themes.


I would like to begin by inserting my only important OC.

Dragonheart: Hello.

_**I am taking her roles in my stories, which should get longer, slowly to avoid creating a **__**Mary Sue**__**.**_

Edo: I like her.

Me: Of course you do eventually you two get into my future fantasy series, can you say dragons?

Edo: Yes since I duel with them now. I can in fact say 'Dragons'.

Me: Ms. Kaiba will you do the honors?

Dragonheart: Of course! Dragons Chaotica owns absolutely nothing but a trunk full of anime characters that like to play muse and lots of sarcasm.

**Minor Crossover with Naruto**

Edo woke up slowly, blinking blearily. This was one difficult piece of homework. Seriously, Duel Academy needed to fire Banner. He didn't care if the guy DID come back from the dead; nobody knew anything about Alchemy in this day and age. Except Jun who excelled in the area. But his best friend was weird, and descended from a long line of ninja. One of only three members of the Uchiha clan still on the side of good, the other two being Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

Sadly in a different dimension it was unlikely they would meet soon. Shame really. Itachi was cleared of all charges after it came to light he had not massacred the clan, and it had been an order. Slade and Jagger were the perpetrators; they had broken Itachi mentally in order to make him believe he had done it, despicable really.

That's it in a nutshell, told you he was weird.

His other friend and study buddy for the night was Zane Truesdale, who was currently curled up on the floor half under the table. Honestly he loved them both dearly but that was weird. Jun just passed out on the table most nights, as he basically lived there. Zane, well, ya never knew when and where he was gonna pass out.

"So are you going to wake him or stare like a creeper?" Came the smooth rasp of Jun's voice

"Stare like a creeper, why?" Edo replied with a cheeky grin

Though in truth he probably should wake him up, but first he needed a camera.

As the camera drawer opened so did Zane's eyes.

"So help me Ra, Phoenix you take a picture and I will throw you overboard!" Zane was not a morning person."

Zane's threat was abruptly rendered weightless when he stood, erm, _tried _to stand and smacked his head so hard on the table that he fell back down.

Resonating laughter throughout the boats living room, courtesy of Jun and Edo, who promptly try to silence themselves when the door opens.

Edo's girlfriend Dragonheart regards them coolly from the doorway. "What's so funny" she asks. Her voice is soft yet with body at the same time. Melodious too many, she was not short but not tall either, around 5'7 to the three boy's collective 6'3. Her body was lithe and her chest is not overlarge like many girls at this school. Her hair is black as night but shines scarlet in certain light. She also just asked a question so Edo was immediately ready to answer, as if he could deny her anything. She was his world, and for once the guy's approve, she was worth it, unlike the string of failed relationships he had tried, and of coarse failed.

"Zane decided to fall asleep under the table last night, and then to try to knock himself out a few seconds ago." Edo said. Somehow keeping his face straight though the little amused grin was curling his pale lips and the laughter was threatening to break free.

"That's not funny" Dragonheart said uneasily "is he…conscious?" the serious question was stripped of the serious mood when she beheld tall, dueling champ Zane still half under a table, glaring at the three of them, and began to laugh.

"What happened to not funny?" Zane hissed from under the table

"Um, Zane seriously come out." Ah, Jun, the voice of reason. When the Ojamas were in their cards, that is.

Crawling out slowly as to not irritate his injured cranium any more than necessary, Zane appeared.

"I hate you all and I want you to know that." Zane said as he stood and wiped imaginary dust from last nights clothing. As he tried to return to the dignified guise of the schools _Kaiser,_ or the school-ed Hell Kaiser at least, the others watched amusedly.

"Hey, koi?" Dragonheart asked Edo nervously.

"Un?"

"That recipe you found for me? The erm, Greek chicken? I think, I can't remember where I put it, do you?"

Edo rose his eyebrows lightly "Koi, how could I possibly know that?"

"Cause you're the smartest, handsomest, nicest, and uh, forgivingnist, guy I know?"

"Forgivingnist? Seriously? Is that a word now days?" Jun threw in.

Dragonheart winced, her speech was fine but she hated being so forgetful.

"You gave it to me to keep track of, love" Edo purred sympathetically "it's on the counter in the kitchen. And I will do whatever you want for a month if you make some nice strong coffee when you go in to get it." He finished

Jun and Zane's faces went paler than they already were. "Anything she wants for a month? Have fun with that!" Zane said haughtily, yet with a warm, teasing glint in his eye.

Dragonheart laughed. She always felt like they were going to get sick of her forgetting everything and just snap, but instead they teased her playfully and made her welcome.

"Thanks guys" she murmured "I appreciate it."

"Hn, I better come with you to make breakfast" Edo said with a yawn "I would rather this place retain the décor without additional teeth marks." He teased.

Jun eyed the happy couple warily

"What?"

"I need to make something clear." He said finally

"And that would be?" Edo asked cautiously

"You, vegetarian boy, no tofu."

"I hate tofu, what else?"

"No disrobing, making out, or any combination of the two around the food."

Both developed a light dusting of pink over the bridge of their noses.

"Wh-why w-wu-would you s-say that!?" Dragonheart stuttered, highly embarrassed.

Jun raised an eyebrow in a rather clinical fashion "I'm fully aware of everything that happens in this house….boat……thing."

"Perv" the two say in unison

"Unfortunate recipient of a belated warning"

"Go die"

"Love you two"

"Aww how sweet!"

"yo-"

"BOYS!"

Dragonheart apparently doesn't like the sleep deprived bickering, even if it's a joke.

"Its now 6:00am, I'm going to make your coffee then we will never speak of this again, dig?

The three nod like helpless puppies.

"Absolutely none of you are morning people. And I'm almost positive that you are all depraved and sleep deprived, screw school, go back to bed." She exclaimed

"Did she breathe _once_ in that?" Zane said in wonder

"I don't know.." Jun replied

Dragonheart threw her hands up in despair, grabbed Edo's hand and pulled him, with minimal resistance to the bedroom they shared, only pausing to shut, and lock the door.

"She's right, even I can't go on two hours of sleep for long." Zane said with a yawn

"Nor can I." Jun replied.

"Night" they say in unison before each flopping on a couch in the living room, and promptly passing out.

_____________________________Meanwhile___________________________________

"Nice work with that assignment Banner!" praised. "I can't believe you gave them a mismatch of words and told them to find the answer, which doesn't exist!" He laughed

"Yes" Prof. Banner responded happily "Now, since we have effectively crushed their minds to the point that none of the less intelligent ones turn up, I can focus on my good students!"

____________________________Why?____________________________________________

"Fonda, I am all for medical research but that drug has psychotic side-effects and slipping it to Banner was not a good idea." Sheppard lectured "What was the study anyway?" He finished. "Well, I wanted to see what sleeping medication would do to an active morning person like Banner. And what they would do to stressed out students." Fonda replied calmly

"YOU SLIPPED AN EXPERIMENTAL SLEEPING PILL TO OVERLY EXAUSTED STUDENTS! AND BANNER? Nice,"

__________________________Fin_____________________

I'm sorry about that. But in ones life we must sometimes give in to sleep deprivation and write something stupid. Please get a good laugh at the utter stupidity of this story.


End file.
